Under the Mistletoe
by lauramariadavis
Summary: It's Christmas time, Anakin and Obi-Wan are in a secret established relationship and they enjoy Alderaanian whiskey far too much! [Pure, unadulterated Christmas fluff. Happy Holidays!]


_Sorry I haven't updated I Prefer Vader yet, but this Christmassy fic came to mind and I couldn't resist! Big thanks to Maria ( mariasaysthis on twitter) for flicking through this before I updated, and for helping me sort out the secret santa mess! Happy Holidays readers, I hope you enjoy!_

-x-

'Anakin, this is your last warning.'

'Hmmrf,' he grumbles. He has his face pressed far too tightly into the bare skin of Obi-Wan's chest to form coherent words. The Jedi master sighs and lifts a hand to his former padawan's shoulder to attempt to push him away, but he just tightens his grip.

'Come on, now. We have been awake for well over an hour. I need to bathe, you need to get Ahsoka – it was you who talked Senator Amidala into making Christmas dinner, if you remember? It's your own fault we have to get up.'

'Ugh,' Anakin finally relents, moving away so he can prop himself up on his elbow. 'It's only eleven. We can have ten more minutes – whoa!' he is cut off as Obi-Wan force-pushes him. Suddenly the bed is gone and he is falling onto the hard wood of his former master's bedroom floor.

'Well,' Obi-Wan grins down at him, 'now you're up, so you might as well sort yourself out. I am going for a shower.'

Anakin rubs at where his side connected with the ground and glowers at his lover, who is still chuckling to himself as he enters the 'fresher. Trust Obi-Wan to actually do something like that. He heads to his own room and has a quick shower himself before pulling on his usual tunics of black and leather. Obi-Wan is sat drinking his morning tea by the time Anakin resurfaces, so he tosses his secret Santa gift on the table in front of him and places a quick kiss to his temple.

'Wrap Ahsoka's present, would you? I've gotta go get her and forgot about it.'

'Really,' Obi-Wan shakes his head, 'You've had a month.'

'A busy month, dear master.'

'You are infuriating,' he scoffs.

'And you like that,' Anakin smirks and then blows a playful kiss before leaving. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, but an embarrassed-yet-somewhat-delighted blush heats his cheeks. The last thing he had expected to come out of Anakin's knighthood was more-than-platonic feelings for the boy he trained for so many years. It took his former padawan a lot of effort to get Obi-Wan to relent his tight hold on 'the Jedi way' – but if war has taught the Jedi master anything it is that things can change in a heartbeat, and he cannot imagine a world without Anakin. The last thing he wanted was to regret never really showing him how he feels.

He sighs and sips at his tea again, finding his eyes wondering to Anakin's present for Ahsoka. He is unsure as to whether or not his lover's padawan will really want a 'worlds 2nd best padawan' award, but he finds himself chuckling nonetheless. Naturally she is 2nd as he will be claiming 1st best for himself. How very Anakin.

By the time Obi-Wan has finished his tea, wrapped and bagged their gifts, Anakin returns with Ahsoka in tow. She is dressed in her usual attire, except she now adorns a sparkly blue set of tinsel around her neck – and Anakin is wearing golden tinsel on his head.

'Hey, Master. I'm an angel!' He calls, making Obi-Wan guffaw.

'Yes, Anakin. You of all people,' he turns to Ahsoka, 'Merry Christmas, young one.'

'Thanks, Master! Are you ready to leave?'

'Very,' he nods, pushing the bag of gifts into Anakin's reluctant hands. No aircabs are running so Ahsoka flies them to 500 Republica in Anakin's speeder. Anakin wants to fly it himself, but Obi-Wan "nicely" explains that he'd rather ride a bantha. Anakin raises a cheeky brow at the mention of riding, to which Obi-Wan responds with a jab in the ribs.

'Masters Skywalker, Kenobi and Tano – what a pleasure it is to see you!' Threepio calls enthusiastically once they've disembarked.

'Thanks, Threepio! Merry Christmas!' Anakin throws an arm around the droid's shoulder and guides him back inside. The droid responds to his affections very happily, though Obi-Wan suspects Anakin just wants to hurry up his rather slow walking pace.

Padmé, for obvious senatorial reasons, was unable to get Christmas off this year. Anakin had been disheartened at her obvious disappointment, so as the good friend he is he decided she should throw a Christmas dinner party for her closest friends in the senate and her "nearest and dearest Jedi." She actually agreed that it was a brilliant idea – they arrive to see Bail Organa, Chancellor Palpatine and her handmaidens already sat around the table enjoying what looks to be Corellian wine. Anakin's smile broadens.

'Well, I'm glad Snips is driving!' He says as he pulls Padmé into a hug, lifting her off the ground, 'Merry Christmas, angel!'

'I thought that was you,' Obi-Wan quips, watching his lover fondly. Anakin has always had a problem with attachments to those close to him, but Obi-Wan has stopped attempting to hinder that since their relationship began. Perhaps it's selfish, but he can hardly backtrack now.

'If you obviously hadn't spent hours on your hair I'd give you this,' Anakin chuckles as he sets her down. Then he plucks the tinsel from his head, turns to Obi-Wan and settles it on his own. 'Better!'

'Hmm, I suppose,' Obi-Wan's heart skips a beat at the way Anakin's looking at him, 'I can't say it suited you.'

'Ah, my favourite Jedi – I must say, I was delighted when Padmé told me you would be joining us!' The Chancellor calls, 'Anakin, my boy. Do join us.'

Obi-Wan fights off an eye roll as his former padawan joins Palpatine, sitting on his right side as he sits at the head of the table for six. Ahsoka has already entered a conversation with Bail, so Obi-Wan decides to offer his assistance to Padmé.

'Everything is almost ready,' she tells him, 'but there is a box of crackers by the window if you want to hand them out. Oh, and your present is set beside them – I was going to wait until after dinner, but I have a feeling you'll appreciate opening it beforehand.'

Obi-Wan does as she asks, ensuring they all have a cracker – and Ahsoka has another after getting Anakin to immediately pull hers with her – then sets himself down beside his secret lover. There he unwraps his gift, and grins. Padmé has got him his favourite Alderaanian whisky.

'Thank you!' He says, giving her hand a squeeze as she finally joins them. Anakin is almost as excited as he is and wastes no time in pouring himself a hearty glass. Ahsoka reminds him he can't have a hangover for their training tomorrow, at which he rolls his eyes and reminds her that it's Christmas day, for sith's sake! Palpatine laughs perhaps too heartily at this, but Obi-Wan refuses to let it bother him too much. Today is not the day to argue over the Chancellor's strange fascination with Anakin.

Dinner is absolutely delicious. Padmé has served a meat Obi-Wan cannot even pronounce in his 'proper' accent – much to Ahsoka and Anakin's amusement – along with an array of roasted, mashed and boiled vegetables and gravy. He finishes his meal feeling stuffed and rather relaxed after a glass or two of his whisky. Anakin is ahead of him. He has another helping of food after his first, at least one glass more than Obi-Wan has and proceeds to nag at him to pull his cracker with him. And yes, he completely meant it as an innuendo, if the glint in his impossibly blue eyes is anything to go by.

They move out onto Padmé's balcony to give the droids room to clear up and let their dinners settle. Obi-Wan takes this as an opportunity to catch up with Bail, who seems grateful for the get together after having to spend Christmas away from his wife. A drink and a bit later everyone is in brilliant spirits, Obi-Wan's whiskey is gone and Ahsoka decides that she has waited long enough – it's time for the secret Santa reveal.

Ahsoka has got the Chancellor tickets to his favourite opera (Anakin recommended it to her), the Chancellor has got Bail a Nubian tea set – Anakin is tipsy enough to mock this decision quietly to Obi-Wan – Bail has got Padmé a fabulous, silver headdress coated with enough jewels to make a scavenger rich, and finally, Obi-Wan has got Anakin a magnetic pouch for his lightsaber.

'Very funny,' Anakin drawls, rolling his eyes as his former master and current padawan laugh.

'You're much less likely to lose it now!' Ahsoka points out, 'besides, it beats being second best padawan.'

'What?' He puts on the most innocent expression he can muster, 'tell her, Obi-Wan. I was the best padawan, right? Second best is an honour.'

'Ah, I'm sorry, but I have to disagree – I was the greatest padawan a master could ask for.'

'Oh, the quarrels of the Jedi,' Bail laughs. The matter has to be abandoned as Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan cannot come to a mutual agreement on just who was the best padawan. They re-enter the dining room for dessert, which turns out to be an Alderaanian pudding cooked by Bail the day before. It's stuffed with delectable fruits and a hearty amount of the exact whisky Padmé had gifted Obi-Wan. He demands that Bail has to send him the recipe the following day.

'Oh no,' Anakin claps him on the back heartily, 'if Ahsoka's getting me up to train, you're coming with. There'll be no pudding-making tomorrow.'

Obi-Wan knows it is the alcohol that has lowered his inhibitions, but he finds himself unable to turn away from Anakin when it's considered appropriate to. His cheeks are flushed from his own drunken state; he laughs at something Bail says, and the sound has his stomach fluttering in approval. What he would not give to be able to reach over, slide his hands into his blonde curls and kiss him deeply. He settles for slyly reaching for his hand, enjoying the way the corner of his lip pulls up into a pleased smirk. They remain like that until the Chancellor bids them farewell, at which point Anakin gets up to say a proper goodbye. They stay for half an hour longer – eventually Ahsoka is reminding them that they have to be up for training.

'Thank you, Padmé, for a most wonderful dinner.'

'The pleasure was all mine,' Padmé giggles, playing along with Anakin's flamboyant farewell. She pulls out of his hug to give one to Ahsoka, Obi-Wan promises Bail he will see him sometime soon and then gives Padmé a quick hug himself.

'Your gift was pathetic, Obi-Wan. But I enjoyed finishing off Padmé's to you,' Anakin teases as they head to their speeder.

'Oh, I'm sure you did,' Obi-Wan frowns, though there's no real malice behind it. Anakin chuckles and wraps his arms around his chest from behind, making it very awkward for the pair of them to walk, 'and now you're just throwing your body weight on me, hmm?'

'Stop complaining,' he mumbles, checking Ahsoka's not looking before planting a kiss on the side of his jaw. Obi-Wan finds himself looking forward to getting Anakin to his self.

'Today was really nice,' Ahsoka says as they enter the temple. 'Thank you for inviting me, masters.'

'No need for thanks, Snips! You're part of the family!' Anakin says with a roll of his eyes, 'c'mon, you're not leaving yet. There's cocoa and marshmallows awaiting!'

'My cocoa,' Obi-Wan points out. It was a gift from one of the many planets his negotiations helped get out of trouble, though in his drunken state he cannot remember which one.

'Yeah, but my marshmallows.'

'Thanks, but maybe tomorrow,' Ahsoka nods her head, 'I want to give Barriss and Master Unduli their presents.'

'Alright, fine. I see how it is!' Anakin huffs jokingly, but pulls Ahsoka into a tight, off-the-ground hug much like the one he had greeted Padmé with, 'see you tomorrow, 'soka!'

'Put me down, skyguy!' she giggles. The sight of them both, relaxed and happy, warms Obi-Wan's heart. After so many of the hardships the war have put them through it's really wonderful to see that they can still enjoy something as trivial as Christmas.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Master Kenobi,' Ahsoka says. He may surprise her a little by pulling her in for a hug, but it's Christmas and he's feeling awfully sentimental.

'Merry Christmas, Ahsoka. Tell the others we said hello.'

She promises to do so before skipping off, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin alone in the hallways. They make their way back to their quarters quietly, not wanting to alert the whole temple to the fact that they have spent the day elsewhere getting drunk. Obi-Wan breathes a sigh of relief as the doors close behind them.

'As lovely as that was, I have been excited to get you back home,' he sighs, gripping at the leather of Anakin's tunics to pull him close. The younger Jedi chuckles and tosses his present onto the couch so he can settle his hands on his lover's waist. He leans down to press his lips to the particular spot he loves most just underneath his ear. Obi-Wan feels his knees weaken, and as Anakin leads him backwards to press him against the kitchen counter he happily obliges.

'I have something else,' Anakin says, his voice taking on a huskier tone as he removes one hand from Obi-Wan to reach for something behind him. He holds out his palm, and suddenly Obi-Wan is watching a sprig of mistletoe float upward to settle above their heads.

'What a lovely way to misuse the force,' Obi-Wan chuckles. Anakin quickly captures his lips in a soft, lingering kiss that ceases his laughter. Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Anakin's neck to deepen it. Their tongues meet and he almost whimpers – Anakin tastes of Alderaanian whiskey and Christmas pudding.

'I should give you whiskey before kissing you more often,' he breathes.

They are about to kiss again when there is a knock at their door. The pair release agitated sounds before Obi-Wan silently agrees to answer it, praying by the light of the force that whoever it is will be quick with whatever they want.

'Hi again,' Ahsoka says, 'I bumped into Master Windu on the way here. He said your com isn't working – the council were wondering if you would go up to share a Christmas drink with them.'

'Thank you, Ahsoka. I'll do that now.'

'Really?' Anakin grumbles. Obi-Wan turns to see his former padawan sulking on the couch, pouting down at his discarded gift, and feels his temper flare. He can hardly refuse – how suspicious would that look?

'Ahsoka, do keep your youngling-like Master company whilst I'm gone. Force forbid I leave him alone for two minutes.'

'Alright,' she laughs, completely unfazed by their spat. This always happens, and they're always perfectly fine with one another two minutes later.

'I'll be back before you know it,' he says, pausing by the door to look back. When Anakin says nothing he sighs and leaves, knowing he will have to make this up to him when he returns. Ahsoka watches him leave and begins to really think about Anakin's reaction… Why should Obi-Wan not go see the council? What could they have been doing before she had arrived that has put him in such a bad mood?

'Cocoa, master?' She asks.

'Why not?' He mutters, getting up to help her make them. As he warms the milk she heads over to the stereo and flicks on some Christmas songs, hoping they will perk him up once more. But as they sit at the table she finds he is still staring off into space wearing a very frustrated expression. She glances around the room awkwardly, wanting to look at anything but him… And her eyes fall to the mistletoe on the counter.

And she pauses. And thinks about it…

It shouldn't make sense.

But it does.

'No,' she gasps, hands coming to her mouth. Anakin turns to her, confused at her sudden outburst. 'Master, no! You're not!'

'Not what?'

She points at the mistletoe, and as soon as he notices it his eyes widen.

'Oh, for Kriff's sake!' He sighs, hanging his head in his hands.

'You are!'

'Shut up!' He growls, 'the whole temple will know!'

'How did I miss this?' She asks, as surprised by her response as she is about this revelation. She's grinning as she watches him, eagerly awaiting his reply. Anakin purses his lips, contemplating… Ahsoka wouldn't tell anyone, if he can trust anyone in the temple with this it's his padawan. He sighs again, giving in.

'Pretty soon after my knighthood, if I'm honest. Before you were assigned to me.'

'How?'

He cocks a brow at her and shifts in his seat. It's unlike Anakin to feel embarrassed, but he finds himself somewhat abashed by the keen look in Ahsoka's eye. He has never talked about this before – not to anybody, not even Padmé. He isn't sure how he feels about it. Being able to trust her is one thing, but actually being able to put his feelings into words is another matter.

'A whole bunch of stuff started it. The war was one of the biggest factors, the bond we share, the attraction,' he laughs sheepishly, 'my tortured padawan days, spent crushing on him… Anyway, one day we'd been on a particularly gruelling assignment and I just kinda lost it.'

'Did you kiss him?'

'No,' he shakes his head, 'nothing like that. I just told him that I was sick of having to hide it when we could die any day now. I wanted him to be more than my master or my friend…'

'I'm surprised he actually went with it,' she purses her lips, 'he has always been uptight about the Jedi code.'

'I'm just that good,' Anakin pops his collar cockily and Ahsoka rolls her eyes. 'No, seriously. It took a lot of time and effort. It was pretty weird, though. It didn't take anything major to make him finally give in. We were just sparring one day and all of a sudden he kissed me.'

'I just can't believe any of this!' she shakes her head, but she's smiling, 'I can't believe I missed it!'

'I guess no one's really looking for it. Before I told Obi-Wan he thought I still had a thing for Padmé 'cause of how close we are.'

'I wondered, but obviously I just thought you'd stick to the rules on this one,' her grin becomes wry, 'how wrong I was…'

'Shut it, Snips,' he teases, 'I just… I guess it's always been Obi-Wan. When his master died he was the only one I had left. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be a Jedi,' Anakin smiles, his eyes on the slight sprinkling of snow outside, 'he's the most talented master in the order. I joke, and I'm told I'm the chosen one, but he killed a Sith apprentice as a kriffing padawan! It's no wonder he was let onto the council so young. I was so grateful to have him, and as I got older it just became something… more. I sort of realised I can't live without him, finding out he feels the same way was incredible.'

'You're good for each other,' Ahsoka beams, 'I'm probably reacting to this very badly considering it's such a "sin" and all, but you know that the Jedi ask too much of us at times. We are all sentient beings. Both you and Obi-Wan are probably the most compassionate Jedi in the order. You deserve each other, master. I promise I won't tell anyone.'

'Thanks,' he breathes, relieved.

'But please do be careful,' she adds, a tinge of worry entering her eyes, 'I understand why you've decided to go ahead with it. But, like you said, we're in a war…'

'Better to enjoy the time you have together than have regrets when it's over.'

'That's beautiful,' she says, unable to argue with that.

'He said it,' he chuckles, 'he's the corny one.'

'Hmm, I'm sure it's always him.'

'Shut up.'

When Obi-Wan finally returns he's somewhat merrier than he was before leaving. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sparkling with drunken delight. He's so beautiful, Anakin forgets that he is meant to be mad at him as Ahsoka bids them farewell. When she's gone Obi-Wan takes Anakin's hand and pulls him to the window.

'Have you seen it?' He asks, pressing a palm to the glass, 'it reminded me of you. You've always liked wet weather.'

'Growing up on a desert does that to you,' Anakin murmurs, standing behind him so he can wrap his arms around his waist. He inhales deeply, just enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan flush against his front tied with the scent that is just him. 'How are the council?'

'Far too proper,' Obi-Wan scoffs, 'I was too, to be fair to them. I'm much further gone than I let on, though I sensed Master Plo watching me rather warily. I just wanted to be here. How was cocoa with Ahsoka.'

'Interesting…' He bites his lip, 'she knows about us.'

Obi-Wan tenses.

'What?'

'We were stupid. We left the mistletoe on the counter and she guessed from that. But she gave us her approval and promised not to tell.'

'I'm still not happy about it,' he mumbles, but reaches back to cup the nape of Anakin's neck to pull him down into a kiss. It's slow and gentle, and Obi-Wan tastes like his favourite whiskey.

'Remind me to keep Alderaanian whiskey away from you for a good few months,' Anakin mutters, breaking away to spin the older Jedi around. When he has Obi-Wan's back pressed against the window he kisses him again, but this time it's much deeper and needier. When they pull away the pair of them are breathless.

'I'm so lucky to have you,' Anakin sighs. Obi-Wan's eyes are glazed with lust, but he seems to come back to his senses slightly at his lovers words. 'I haven't told you enough. You're meant to appreciate what you've got at Christmas, so I'm telling you now.'

'I feel the same way,' Obi-Wan murmurs, moving his hand to cup Anakin's cheek.

'No, I need to…' his heart constricts. He wants to tell him to what extent, but will that be too far? Obi-Wan has been more than happy to go through with this so far, but will this scare him off?

'You can tell me,' he says. Anakin meets his eyes again. He is watching him as though he's the single most important thing he has ever laid eyes upon. Anakin's stomach flutters, and suddenly he can't get the words out fast enough.

'I love you so kriffing much, Obi-Wan.'

Obi-Wan kisses him again, softly and passionately. They hold onto one another so tightly that they can barely breathe, yet they find themselves wishing they could just stay in this moment forever. For now they are safe in the temple, full from a wonderful Christmas dinner with some of their closest friends, away from whatever battles are going on in various parts of the galaxy. It's a selfish wish, but neither of them can bring themselves to care.

'I know,' Obi-Wan says between breaths, and smiles, 'I love you, too.'


End file.
